white frozen rose
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: sasuke is acting more cold and distant,kouga is acting more protective and only iruka,kakashi,the hokage know why sasuke is like this.and only kouga's clan knows why he acting that way.rating may change soon
1. Summary

Discliamer i do not own inuyasha or naruto or anything that goes with it. i own only the plot

sasuke has a seceret and it makeing him act more cold and distant than usual to the girl and only Iruka,kakshi,tsuanade and kouga's clan knows why

Pawafuru is a silver wol demon from kouga's clan and kouga likes her but somthing is in the way of him claimeing her as his mate in the future and so he sets out to prevent that something from stopping him from claiming pawafuru as his mate.mean while naruto and the others who are friends with sasuke are all worried and are trying to get sasuke to explain why the sudden change in attieude but kakshi and iruka are on sasuke's side and help him out with the situation.sasukes mean whikle make all the fan girls of his cry by rejecting them all and sayin hes too busy for them but twhat they don't know is every thing is going to be getting rocky from when the two collides by having the characters interfere with the other world and people start getting reckless and violent.

review please if you want to know more and read the story


	2. chap1 Finding out

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or inuyasha so pleasse be nice and i only own the plot and pawafuru so enjoy

Chapter one the news about whats to come

"Hey Sasuke baka!" Naruto called to sasuke.

"What baka?"asked Sasuke rolling his eyes at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan want you."said NAruto running up to sasuke.

"Tell her i am not here."said sasuke cooly and walking away.

-does she ever give up?-thjought sasuke

"Oh there you are my sasuke-kun"called Sakura

"what do you want i have work to do?"asked sasuke annoyed and walking away.after she didnt say anything.

"Wait sasuke-kun i.. was wonderinf if you would go to the movies with me tonight?"asked Sakura running up to Sasuke.

"No Sorry i am busy tonight."said sasuke walking away

"OK How about tomarrow or Sunday then sasuke-kun?"asked sakura running up to him again.

"Not interested and too busy."said Sasuke with no emotion.

"oh..ok"said sakura then ran away crying.

"Sasuke you Baka you made Sakura-chan cry "yelled Naruto.

-i am really going to miss Naruto-thought sasuke

"So what i don't like her and even if i did which i don't i would not be able to go out with her"said Sasuke.

"Why not?"shouted Naruto

"NAruto! Leave sasuke alone!" yelled Kakashi .

"Looks like we came just in tome Eh kakashi-kun"said Iruka

"yeah your right"said Kakashi running towards sasuke.

"But sensei-chan he made sakura-chan cry!"shouted Naruto

"Hes got alot on his plate"said Iruka

"But Iruka-chan he made her cry and hurt her feelings."said Naruto

"Leave it alone Naruto he had a good reason."said Kakashi

"But he hurt"said NAruto

"Leave it alone Naruto we will handle it"said Iruka

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and whispered"i know why you really reject the fangirls and are acting more crueler .Don't worry we got your back Sasuke"in his ear.

"How did you find out?"SASUKE ASKED ANGRY NOW

"Tsunade told us is she really that bad?"asked iruka

"Shes a silver wolf demon from kouga's clan what do you think?"sasuke asked

"Well sasuke she can't be that bad i am sure you can handle her"said Kakashi.

"Shes a demon."said Sasuke defensively.

"yeah but your clan picked her so she really can't be that bad"said iruka

"Shes older than me too."said Sasuke

"I am older than iruka whats the problem with that?"asked Kakashi.

"Yeah but your not evil to him."said Sasuke

"So shes a bit mean you can handle her your an uichia"said Iruka

"i guess your right"said Sasuke in defeat.

"Now go to sakura-chan and apologize and tell her that you really are busy and wasn't avoiding her that time."said Kakashi.

"Fine"sauke said walking up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan"sasuke said

"huh what is it sasuke-kun?"asked Sakura

"first don't call me sasuke-kun and i am sorry i wasn't trying to avoid you earlier i am really busy"said Sasuke.

"oh...ok its alruight"said sakura alittle more calmer now.

"Also i want to say sorry for what going to happen later ok"said Sasuke

"oh..ok"sid sakura

sasuke walked away from sakura and towards Naruto.

"Naruto come here"called sasuke

"What sasuke-chan?"asked Naruto comeing up to Sasuke.then Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto passionately.the pulled away.

"thats for and because i will never be able to do that again.I love you Naruto "said sasuke then he walked away.

-did sasuke just say that he loved me?-thought Naruto

-yeah he did -said kyuubi

"Sasuke what do you mean byu that?"asked a confused Naruto.

"You'll see soon"said sasuke continueing to walk away.

"sasuke you have a person here looking for you"shouted Kiba

"ok!" Sasuke shouted back.

-why now why this early -thought sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun i'm here"said and all to familiar voice.

-yeah and you probally brought Kouga and Ayame too-thought Sasuke..

"Who are you?"shouted Naruto

"I am Pawafuru Sasuke's fiancee and soon to be wife who are ypou?"she asked

"Wait your his fiancee?"Shouted Naruto.

"Yeah she is now stop stareing at her cat face."said Kouga

"Now Kouga be nice to him i think hes one Sasuke's friends am i right.?"she asked

"Sauke-kun who is this girl"Yelled sakura pissed now

"Hi i am Pawafuru and this is Kouga and Ayame my two best friends.I am Sasuke's fiancee and soon to be wife.Who are you?"she asked

"Sasuke-kun explain yourself!"yelled sakura

"Ah i think you mean sauke-chan he is my Boyfriend not yours."said Pawafuru angry

"Oh Ah sakura has always called Sasuke that don't get affended by it"said Kiba just hearing the conversation now.

"Alright dog boy now bring her to Sasuke or i'll hurt you"said Kouga who clearly is annoyed now.

"Alright and the name is Kiba"said Kiba leqading them to where Sasuke was hiding.

"Sasuke-kun you know you can't hide from me i am a demon after all"said Pawafuru helping him up.Sasuke just sighed and got up.

"Hey Naruto whose that chick with orange sota colored here?"asked Kiba clearly stareing at her.

"oh thats ayame one of Pawafuru's best friends."said Naruto

"Shes hot"said Kiba drooling now.

"Ewwww dude stop drooling its gross"shouted Naruto

"What oh sorry"said kiba just noticeing.

"Why did you come so early?"asked Sasuke ignoreing Sakura now who was yelling at him now.

"Hold on sasuke-kun"said Pawafuru turning to sakura.

"I would like it if you would stop yelling at my future mate "said Pawafuru.Kouga got jealous now he wanted Pawafuru as his mate and would do anything to have her as his mate.

"What your not mateing with him!"Yelled Sakura

"Ah Sakura i am going to be mated to her our clan and parents agreed on an arranged marriage so wouild you stop yelling at her!"yelled Sasuke.Pawafuru then turned toSasuke and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"See girl hes mine not yours"said Pawafuru

"Sasuke-kun"said sakura crying now.

"I Told you girl hes not yours hes mine so you can't call him sasuke-kun anymore"said Pawafuru angrily.

"Pawafuru-kun be nice or i won't go with you for a month "said sasuke clearly really annoyed with the fighting.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your here!"shouted Ino

"Back off girl i don't know who you are but hes mine ok"said Pawafuru feeling her inner demon takeing over and her eyes turning red. Sasuke quickly ran up to Pawafuru and kissed her and didn't pul;l away till she was calm.

"Sasuke?"PAwafuru asked

"Shh shes just a fan girl "said sasuke.

"Fine but if she calls you that i'll kill her."said Pawafuru glareing daggers at Ino now.

"Lets just go to the ramen stand and eat"said Sasuke glad that the fight is over.

Naruto explained to Ino what was going on and so didn't Kakashi and Iruka who showed up once they heard the fight going on.Ino just looked angry and glared daggers at Pawafuru.while Sasuke and them went to eat.

please review

AN:hey i want to thank KamichamaxZeiren for reviewing hope you like chappy one.

-owl


End file.
